1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus to be used by hunters and fishermen and more particularly to a cart-like device which has removable wheels and a handle for cart-type use and which serves as a seat for a hunter or for use in a duck blind.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hunters and fishermen are exposed to the elements for long periods of time and the hunters/fishermen need a means to be seated and to be camouflaged from birds and animals. Folding chairs are not practical and are difficult to transport. Also needed is a means to transport decoys, equipment, food and the game which have been shot.
Most commercially available devices are a foldable chair with a camouflage cover. Transport means presently available are sleds and wheeled devices. The applicant is not aware of any devices which can serve both functions.